


Gamkar : Hemospectrum Rainbow

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Moirails With Pails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat hates the world.After all,he IS a mutant troll with candy red blood and whatnot.It's a secret he wished to keep hidden for a long time...but when something can go wrong,it will.His secret was discovered one day and he was taken away by a highblood.So what now?Let us find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamkar : Hemospectrum Rainbow

Author's Note : Hey guys,I've been gone long and now I'm not exactly part of the DBZ fandom anymore.However,I am in the Homestuck fandom in case you read my updated bio.So,logically for my return,here is a fanfic I'm working on now.I hope I can manage not to abandon this one like I did others.However,with how life is,I can't exactly make that into a promise.So,here ya guys go.

Also,sorry if there are mistakes,I didn't have time to proofread it.Please tell me if there are any and where.

\---

Dominance.To have power and control over another being.It made him sick to the core knowing that such a thing existed in this world.Especially in this world.A world where status in society was defined by what is known as the Hemospectrum.He hated everything about it.

The Hemospectrum ranks trolls dwelling among Alternia by blood color,the highest of the highest being the Fuchsia color of seadwellers.And then there's the lowest,rust bloods as they are called,yet that isn't the absolute lowest of them all.The lowest blood color was his blood color.Outcasted and insecure he'd become,all because of it.All because of what he'd witnessed happened to those who carry that blood.

Candy Red Blood.A mutation among that of the troll race,rare and disgustingly low.Mutation.The change of the structure of a gene.Why it had to be him who consisted of this blood,he didn't know.But what he did know is that it's what's caused him to be stuck in this particular situation in which one could be easily murdered by the hands of a highblood.Highbloods.They treated all below them like trash.Something to be kicked around,something not worth acknowledging,something not worth emphasizing.

But enough of this hateful rambling.

Let us start from the beginning.The beginning in which my secret blood color has never been closer to being found out.  
\---  
IT HURTS.

IT HURTS.IT HURTS.IT HURTS.IT HURTS.IT HURTS.IT HURTS.IT HURTS.

MAKE IT STOP.

That's literally all I could legitimately think of right then and there.I was so FUCKNG caught up in my pain to think as to stop my bleeding.Who gave a fuck if it was a head wound,who gave a fuck that it was painful,I HAD TO STOP THE BLEEDING OR THEY'D FIND OUT.

But noooo,I was too fucking idiotic to think about even trying to clean up the mess.My screaming fell upon sensitive ears that day,and worst of all,highblood ears.The second they walked into the scene,they had me cornered.Confused.Confused as to why they weren't helping me.And then there was that sick,sweet little sense of betrayal.

Betrayal.It had many ways of utilization but this betrayal...it was disloyalty to one another.The second they saw my blood color,they had cringed in disgust,getting ready to cull me and whatnot.I wish they did.At that specific moment,another highblood had barged into the room.Ha.Barged.Very fucking funny because this highblood was a fUCKING SUBJUGGLATOR AND ABSOLUTELY FUCKING RIPPED THE DOOR TO SHREDS DURING HIS MOTHERFUCKING ENTRANCE!!

Not that that mattered as of right now.Right now I am literally squeezing myself into the corner of this troll's respite block,him having dragged me here after stopping the Highbloods mentioned prior from culling my motherfucking head.I should be glad I was saved.I should have been grateful that out of all the people who saved me,it was a subjugglator.Ha.Yeah fucking right,these bastards were the fucking demons of Alternia.

They are cruel,torturous motherfuckers who showed no mercy.And by no mercy,I mean that they would keep from immediately killing their prey,making sure that they stayed alive and continuously beating them afterwards until they'd drive them to either suicide or plainly giving up on life altogether.It made no difference how kind they seemed.On the inside,they wouldn't dare let any motherfucker peacefully live the second they stepped onto their territory.

And would ya fucking look at that,the highblood is coming back with...food?What the fuck?

My expression gives away my confusion and soon,the plate of food is before me along with some kind of drink.But I didn't pay attention to that.Why?Because the highblood was right in my fucking face,eye to eye with me and crouching down,a smile plastered right on that motherfucker's expression.He couldn't have been any closer,honestly.

As I back up even closer into the corner of the wall,his smile fades away.Paying more attention,actually,I see that the subjugglator's hair is out of fucking control and he has white face paint on him,obscuring the majority of his grey skin.I wonder why.The only well known subjugglator a who wore face paint in Alternia were...the grand highblood...and his sons.

I back up even deeper into the corner of the room,this time,the troll's face twisting into that of one void of emotion.He just stares at me with those empty eyes,rendering me unable to tell as to whether or not he is contemplating something it if he is just spaced out.What seems like eternity passes,my blood pusher beginning to hurt,muscles starting to become stiff.

Then he decides to motherfucking talk.

"Hey red blood,aren't you gonna eat your fucking food?Well then again,you do have a fucking head wound and is still motherfucking bleeding but I'll make sure to motherfucking call up some medical attention in a bit!I made sure none of the motherfucking cooks poisoned the food too so there's that.A- Wait,why are you squeezing into the corner?You'll hurt yourself more that way!"

Honestly,what the fuck.Is this guy a fucking idiot?I thought this highblood was a descendent of a fucking cruel ruler,not some kind of lusus-like teacher of some sort.Anyways,forget that shit,he's right.I'm fucking starving.Suspiciously,I inch away from the corner,towards the food on the floor,picking up a plate and beginning to eat.

It tastes not too good but not too bad either.Not like I've got anything better right now anyways.

At the sight of me eating,the highblood seems to smile and cheer up,later walking over to what seemed to be a luxurious couch,bed thingie,snuggling up in his shit or whatever that is keeping him warm.He seemed spaced out for another few minutes as I ate,in time,getting up and retrieving a husk top from a desk in the room.

Room.Now that I am slightly calmer,I look around.The walls and ceiling are mainly obscured by posters of clown-looking trolls.Here and there,there are some things such as cracks,scratches,and...sopor slime?Seriously fucking weird.At least distracting myself had my blood pusher pulsing at an AT LEAST normal speed as of now.

Finishing my consumption of whatever the fuck I just ate,I put the plate on the floor again,taking a small gulp of the pinkish liquid in the cup.Not too bad.Tastes like fucking sweet shit but,again,not too bad.I gulp the entire fucking thing down like the dumbass troll I am.

In time,I curl up once again against the corner of the room,blood loss getting the best of me.I go unconscious.  
\---  
When I awaken from what I assume to be a healing slumber.there are bandages wrapped around my head and keeping my blood from leaking much more.I bring my hand to my head,realizing that the blood on me has been cleaned off,and that I was wearing different clothing.

And then I look over to the couch I had last seen the highblood occupying,holding his husk top and...my phone!?THAT MOTHERFUCKER JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS HE LOOKING AT?!

Furious,I got up and strode over to him,taking my phone back.Taking a quick glance at everything,I had seen that there were at least ten new messages.All from my highblood friend who didn't know I was a mutant,terminallyCapricious.

I glance over at the highblood who was wearing a smile on his face as if he had just gotten a new pet he always wanted.My expression probably indicated my suspicion of his snooping on my device so he put his hands up and claimed that he was innocent.Turning around with my phone in my hands,I begun walking back to my corner before he suddenly added,"...Karbro."

A disgustingly angry look on my face,even though this was a highblood I was talking to,I inquired,"The fuck are you doing using that nickname you probably picked up from viewing my messages with my fucking best friend?"

He seemed to space out for a bit before suddenly exclaiming,"You...view me as your best friend!?" He adopted an expression of pure joy and then I suddenly pieced two and two together.

Mother.Fucker.

Oh fuck no.He is not getting away without explaining to me as to what in the fuck did he do while I was unconscious and whatnot.He.Isn't.Off.The.Hook.I refuse to let him off.

\---

This is the end of chapter one 


End file.
